The Education/Information Transfer Core (E/ITC) has three principal domains of educational activity-the proposed Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC), the University, and the community (practitioners and caregivers). The major goal is to use educational methods and media to translate knowledge acquired through scientific research to faculty, students, and community-based health practitioners and consumers. The specific aims of the E/ITC ore are: 1) Provide training to faculty and students in basic science, clinical care and research skills in Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related dementias; 2) Support all ADRC Cores and Project through education and information transfer activities targeted at assisting the achievement of goals and dissemination of research findings and materials; Provide information and education to community health professionals, older persons, family members, and caregivers of AD patients; 4) Identify research question to improve the methods of health education delivery, dissemination and adoption; 5) Develop and maintain a liaison with media representatives relevant to information transfer; 6) Coordinate ADRC education and information transfer activities with those of other state and national AD research centers and educational programs housed at other universities and with professional associations and community organizations; 7) Facilitate education and information transfer to ethnically diverse minority populations; and 8) Develop an evaluation plan to assess the achievement of the objectives of the E/ITC.